


Sugar-Coated Love

by Zairafuana



Series: Letting Two Be One [3]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris is a loving boyfriend, Chris shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen anymore, Dwayne's a very tolerant and trusting boyfriend, Dwayne's taste in sex is not adventurous in the least, It's literally just smut with fluffy loving emotions, Kitchen Sex, Loving Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Way too many nuzzles and kisses, abuse of powdered sugar, prequel to Of Birthdays and Eyeopeners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: Chris goes to the office to check in on his boyfriend. Breakfast is fun but dessert's always better.(Or: how Dwayne ended up on the table and covered in powdered sugar in Of Birthdays and Eyeopeners....)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic technically takes place probably less than a hour before Of Birthdays and Eyeopeners. There's now three fics in total for that little thought blurb. It's getting to the point it might be it's own series. That was unplanned...
> 
> Anyone else notice that's it's nearly impossible to get powdered sugar off your hands unless you put a lot of effort into the task?
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon

Chris hummed softly as he headed for the office kitchen. The lovely scent of his boyfriend's baking was making him hungry and the upbeat swing music playing was putting a bounce to his step. He smiled softly as he stepped into the kitchen and saw his best friend happily putting the finishing touches on a tray of beignets that had just finished cooking.

Chris' heart fluttered in his chest as he just stood there and watched for a moment. He loved seeing the relaxed look on Dwayne's face as he cooked. The sight always gave him butterflies despite how long they had been together. Seeing his boyfriend's peace filled him with a joy he had never felt before his relationship.

"'ey there, 'andsome." He purred softly as he slowly walked up to his partner. He pressed himself against Dwayne's side and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. He nuzzled his lover's ear and got a soft chuckle in return as Dwayne just kept working.

"Mornin', Christopher." Dwayne shifted his head to gaze lovingly at the younger man while raising one of the baked treats to feed to his partner. Chris happily accepted the warm dessert that was pressed to his lips. He took a small, slow bite as Dwayne kissed his cheek, "You sleep well?"

"Slept great. Though, sure was lonely withou' yu next ta me." Chris replied softly once he had swallowed his bite. He smiled goofily as Dwayne playfully licked the smear of powdered sugar the treat had left on the corner of Chris' mouth. He shifted slightly and gently nipped Dwayne's ear, his hand slowly trailing from the older man's waist down into his pocket, "Wha' 'bout you? You miss me, Sugarbelle?" His smile grew into a grin as his hand was greeted by a half hard erection trapped behind the thin fabric of Dwayne's pocket. He groaned teasingly in his lover's ear as he trailed a finger along the older man's arousal through the material. Dwayne whimpered sweetly in need, nearly dropping the treats he was holding, as Chris playfully flicked the head of his nearly full erection now.

Chris hummed softly and nuzzled his nose in Dwayne's soft hair. He gently blew on the nape of his neck before licking up it slowly. He pulled his hand away from Dwayne's arousal, making the older agent whine softly. He massaged the man's hip lovingly then gently undid his belt as his free hand trailed up his partner's torso and began to undo the buttons to Dwayne's shirt. He chuckled softly and kissed the side of his love's throat tenderly.

"If'n Ah didn' know better, King, Ah'd say me eating yer cookin' gets yu all hot an' heavy." Chris whispered the words against Dwayne's ear, resulting in the older man growing fully hard. If both men were being completely honest, this little discovery surprised them both. Chris ate Dwayne's cooking all the time but it had never had such a noticable effect on the older man until now. Dwayne was utterly shocked by the prospect that feeding Chris turned him on, he had never been a man of odd kinks before; it was a little nerve rattling. As for Chris though, he found the new information sweet and endearing as it was something that fit easily into Dwayne's caretaker nature.

Chris nuzzled his love's hair as he finished with the buttons of the shirt. He gently stroked his fingers over Dwayne's chest as he felt the other man timidly lean into him. He held Dwayne close as he slipped his hand back into the man's pocket, playful touches almost making the older man's knees give out.

"C-chris, A-ah need to finish f-fixing these." Dwayne's words escaped in a strange mix of a moan and a cracked whimper of need, his hand making a half-hearted motion towards the baked treats. Chris kissed him behind the ear and chuckled softly, humming.

"Go 'head, King. I ain't stoppin' ya." The younger agent's gentle fingers trailed up his companion's sternum while also kissing the back of his neck. Dwayne squirmed helplessly against him while trying to finish the treats he was making. He whimpered softly and gave a small gasp as the touches got a bit more playful. His concentration was starting to slip as Chris' attentions were drawing all of his focus. He struggled to complete his task so that he could simply give himself to the sweet young agent pressed up against him.

Once the finishing touches were added to his pastries, he shakily pushed the tray away. He heard his companion give an approving hum. His hair was kissed lovingly as the hands touching him went to his shoulders and were sensuously brushed down his arms until each hand took one of his own. Their fingers were gently linked, the powdered sugar coating his hands quickly spreading to Chris'.

Dwayne's eyes slipped closed as he leaned his head back on the shorter man's shoulder, their linked hands raising up to wrap him in Chris' embrace. The side of his throat was kissed and he chuckled softly as his ear was nipped. He found himself grateful he had given the team the day off to prepare for the birthday party they were all going to throw.

"Any'ne e'er tell yu yer way tu much fun ta hug, King?" Chris whispered the soft words against Dwayne's ear before moving to kiss the corner of his eye. His smiled softly as his question was replied with a soft, embarrassed chuckle from the older man.

"Don' be ridiculous, Sweetheart." Dwayne mumbled weakly and turned his face away slightly. He still tended to feel awkward and out of place when Chris praised his looks or attributes. He had always been so comfortable with himself for so much of his life and that seemed to crash down around him when he had started to date his friend. Simple little loving comments that would work both platonically or romantically were suddenly very embarrassing, leaving him feeling frazzled and confused about what to think about himself.

"Oh, Ah'm bein' completely serious." Chris kissed his lover's jaw, murmuring softly against hot skin, "though, if'n ya lik'. Ah can think'f other fun thin's ta do ta yu." Chris shifted his hands so that his palms were pressed against the backs of Dwayne's hands while they linked fingers. He used his nose to gently push the open shirt off of the older agent's left shoulder before gently nipping the newly exposed skin. He tenderly dragged their hands down Dwayne's chest, manipulating his partner into touching his own skin while Chris led one pair of their hands under the waistband of the older man's pants.

Chris groaned softly while Dwayne gasped loudly as their linked hands closed over his hot erection. Chris raised their free other hands up and sensuously licked a strip of powdered sugar from the older man's palm. He quickly released that hand and wrapped his arm around his partner's waist, keeping him upright as his knees buckled slightly. Chris smiled at the sight of his lover slowly coming apart. He kissed his love's shoulder again as their still linked hands gave a few slow strokes to Dwayne's tormented arousal before cruelly pulling their hands away to leave the older man hot and in need.

Dwayne's brain was in a blissed and needy daze as he felt himself being pulled away from the counter. Chris was now pressed against his front rather than is back and instead he found himself pressed against a wall. His head tilted back as Chris licked up his throat to kiss under the hinge of his jaw. He felt tender fingers gently stroking along his chest, thumbing his nipples, and slowly trailing down his ribs. His mind blanked for a moment as the younger man began to slowly grind against him.

The familiar sound of handcuffs and the cold touch of metal against his wrists jolted him from his mental haze. He stiffened in confused and slightly panicky unease as he found hands cuffed behind his back. He blinked still-dazed eyes, trying bring all his senses back.

"Christopher?" The tone was equal parts wariness and warning. Chris quickly kissed him tenderly and stroked his hands lovingly down the other man's sides, trying to relax him. He had expected the older agent to react like this to being bound, his partner had been in too many bad situations to actually like being trapped while being pleasured. To be honest, Chris was not a fan of bondage; he had seen too many bad cases to be interested in it. This was different, this was not about domination and submission of his partner's spirit.

"Shh... Relax, Dwayne, it's awlright. Ah got a good reason, Babe." He kissed the older man gently and stared lovingly into eyes, hand coming up to gently card his fingers through the other man's hair, "Yu've been workin' so 'ard lately, an' Ah just wan' ta pleasure you. If'n yer hands'er free then yu'll be too busy reciprocatin' ta ac'ually feel wha' Ah'm doin' ta yu." Dwayne still looked uneasy and was not kissing back. Chris gently shushed him and sucked his lip lovingly. He stroked his fingers down through the other man's hair to lovingly stroke the back of his neck.

"Dwayne, do yu trus' me?" He had honestly expected hesitation, the quick confident nod took him by surprise. He smiled softly, his free hands tenderly stroking the older man's chest, "Thank you. Ah'm jus' gonna pleasure yu as Ah see fit. It might hurt but, please, jus' le' me fer yu." Chris kissed his cheek soothingly as he waited. He smiled softly and nuzzled the strong jaw as he received a hesitant nod, nervous pale eyes were watching him warily. He watched the pale eyes then slowly slip closed as Dwayne tried to relax. Chris gently kissed him, tongue seeking entrance and being allowed in. He moaned softly as his hand loosely clenched in the older man's hair, his other hand went to a nipple and pinched it slightly. Dwayne stiffened and gasped in shock at the feel but the twitch of his erection gave Chris the okay to continue.

Chris' fingers trailed teasingly down the silver trail of hair from his partner's chest down to his waistband. He pressed a hot kiss under Dwayne's jaw as he gently undid the man's zipper. He freed his love's arousal to the open air and gently pressed his palm to the hot tip. As his kissed down the man's throat to his collarbone, he could hear him whimpering in need. He moved both hands to Dwayne's hips, holding him firmly in place as he kissed his chest. He nuzzled his nose against his love's breastbone before shifting to gently bite then lick a nipple. He smiled softly, tenderly sucking as his action drew a startled yelp of pleasure from his partner.

He could feel his love's unease and control slowly coming apart. He found that he loved the results of his actions. He had never been allowed to play with his lover like this before, the actions a little too experimental for Dwayne before. He had a few more things he wanted to try before his partner came, he hoped that the older man did not resist to the ideas too much.

Chris gently, carefully dropped to his knees before his partner. He kissed the man's stomach and laughed softly as he tasted the powdered sugar that had been left earlier. Now that he thought about it, traces of the stuff was everywhere he had touched Dwayne. He growled and slowly licked a bit of the powdered sweetness from his lover's skin, pulling a strangled groan from his lover.

While Dwayne was lost in sensation, Chris gently let the clothing drop from his partner's hips to the floor unnoticed. He stared as his love's arousal and smiled softly, he was finally allowed to do something he had been wanting to for a month now. He had never met a man so adverse to the thought of being sucked off before, it a little too far out of Dwayne's range of vanilla apparently. He gently stroked his lover's hips and held him still before slowly taking him in his mouth, laughing internally as the taste of powdered sugar mingled with Dwayne's own strong flavor. He sucked gently and careful not to choke himself so he would not scare his lover, eyes sparkling with mirth as he watched Dwayne's eyes snap open in shock.

"C-chris, w-wha're you doin'?" The strangled question escaped Dwayne just before an involuntary groan of bliss escaped him. He whimpered pitifully, wrists jerking against the cuffs in response to the pleasure coming from his partner's mouth as the younger man hummed happily in reply. His knees felt weak as Chris slowly licked up the underside of his erection. He was panting hard in desperation after only a few minutes of being tortured by his lover's mouth. Coherent thought drifted from his mind as unbearable heat and pressure started to pool in his lower abdomen. He whimpered softly in need as Chris pulled back enough to simply lick and suck the tip for a moment before pulling off, leaving the older agent desperate. Dwayne slumped against the wall behind him, letting out a soft sob of need as Chris kissed his inner thigh.

"Sorry, Babe, not done quite yet." Chris purred the words softly against overheated skin as he kissed his lover's flank. His heart fluttered happily as he heard Dwayne whimper. He slowly got to his feet and pulled the older man into his arms. He found himself utterly surprised when he was needily kissed, growling happily as Dwayne's tongue invaded his mouth. He passionately kissed back and purred pleasantly as he leaned the older man back against the wall.

A soft sound of confusion and what sounded like fear escaped Dwayne when Chris gently lifted him up. Chris had never been so happy to have so much muscle mass for his shorter stature than now as he urged his lover to wraps his legs around him. Once he felt the heavy weight settle on his hips, he gently praised the trusting older man. He kissed him a bit harder, one hand on Dwayne's hip while the other was pressed against the wall to support them both.

"God, Ah love yu." Chris growled out the words as he broke the kiss, attacking his lover's throat with hot kisses. Dwayne's head thunked slightly back against the wall as he gasped desperately in need while his focus was drawn to the hot mouth on his skin. Coherent thought was long past, he could only just barely register what Chris had said to him. He wanted to reply, to express his own feelings, but all that escaped him was a sob of need mixed with bliss.

His mind fizzled out for what only felt like a moment but he knew it had been much longer as he felt his young lover lovingly penetrate him. His erection jerked with more interest as he was entered. He scrunched his eyes closed against the wondrous sensations as he sobbed again, wrists jerking in his bindings once more.

"Hey. Shhh... Don' do tha', King, yu're gonna hurt yerself." Chris whispered tenderly against his ear as a hand gently stopped him from bruising himself on the cuffs, "Awlmost done. Jus' relax." Dwayne whined weakly as he pressed his forehead against Chris'. The younger man kissed his cheek comfortingly. Dwayne gasped suddenly in discomfort as he was penetrated as deep as he could be.

"T-too d-deep." The thickly pained words escaped Dwayne in a cracked whimper. Chris frowned softly and kissed him soothingly, trying to comfort him.

"Ah know, Ah'm sorry. It'll feel better soon." He gently stroked the older man's flank to sooth him as he held still so his lover could adjust. This was the deepest Chris had even been in his lover and it felt so wonderful for him but he knew it was extremely uncomfortable for the older agent. They had been having sex for a few months now but Dwayne was hardly ever penetrated due to still being upcomfortable both physically and emotionally. Even when Chris was topping, he always kept his penetration shallow so not to make his lover uncomfortable. None of this meant that Dwayne did not enjoy being under the younger man, he actually enjoyed it more than he could ever explain but he was still always extremely tight even with stretching so full penetration was more close to agony than pleasure for him. Chris had felt the urge today to change all of that and the only way was to get his lover blissed out of his mind before penetration.

Dwayne's internal muscles ached and burned from being over stretched, reflexive tears of pain clung to his eyelashes. He took desperate gasps of air as he tried to relax himself enough for the younger man. He was lovingly soothed, tears tenderly kissed away as his lower back was rubbed in gentle circles.

"Gonna move now. It'll get better, Dwayne, Ah promise." Chris lovingly reassured and forced himself to ignore his love's whimper of pure pain. Chris passionately kissed him, distracting him. His free hand brushed, stroked, and teased the older man to steal his attention away from the pain. Relief filled a worried Chris after several more minutes of slow thrusts, he could finally feel his boyfriend loosen around him slightly. Dwayne's erection started to get hard once more as it brushed repeatedly against Chris' stomach, the pain had made the older man soften considerably but that was now being righted.

Chris forced his thrusts to hit the older man's prostate each time to help and he was rewarded with a sweet gasp of pleasure from his partner. He had never been so overjoyed to hear that sound before. He had been starting to regret this idea, this act of essentially torturing his lover in unpleasurable ways had hurt too much to think about, but that beautiful sound made his worries slip away.

Chris moaned soft and low as he licked up his lover's throat, nipping him gently under the jaw. He braced his hand against the wall, the powdered sugar coating his palm smearing a handprint onto the paint as his thrusts into his lover picked up speed. A soft grin pulled at his lips while he kissed behind Dwayne's ear, he could hear his lover softly begging for more. Happiness made his heart flutter as he listened to Dwayne's weakly gasped pleas, his lover was finally enjoying sex to the level the man deserved.

He dipped his head, licking Dwayne's Adam's apple before sucking it gently. His free hand trailed over to lovingly stroke the older man's heated arousal, Chris had to repress a snicker as he felt the sugar on his hand mix with his own leftover saliva to make an oddly pleasurable paste. He was not sure he would ever be able to get rid of that memory, not that he wanted to.

"Yu've gotta bake more of'en." Chris let the comment roll out with a heady groan as he slammed into his lover's prostate, his only reply was a loud pleasured yelp. He grinned and bit Dwayne's shoulder, he had never heard the other man get loud before. He felt his best friend's muscles clench around him, the older man was getting close again. Chris growled against Dwayne's skin before claiming his mouth, kissing him hard. He pulled his hand away from the other man's erection and instead braced both hands against the wall. He shoved his hips up hard, slamming into his lover as hard as he could. His confidence grew as Dwayne gasped and cried out against his mouth, the sound nothing but pure bliss.

"God, ya feel lik' heaven, Dwayne!" He snarled possessively and continued to roughly kiss his older lover, the hard pace only getting faster. Chris had never thought he would ever have this much fun in a kitchen. His lover's loud cries were music to his ears and he had to admit that he was sad they were both about to fall over the edge. The intense heat in his belly had never felt so amazing and he found he could not wait to spill his heat into the other man.

Dwayne's mind was an utterly dazed mess. He could not think straight for the life of him, all he could focus on was the wonderful ache in his muscles as his young lover moved hard in him. He had never been one for rough sex but this was amazing, his lover was so careful and caring despite the speed. Though, suddenly the world seemed to hit an abrupt halt as everything whited out and he felt the liquid heat of his love release into him. He cried out in climax, feeling greater than he had in years and not even caring that his friend had not used a condom.

When he came back to his senses he was lovingly be lowered to the floor. Chris gently pulled out and kissed him tenderly while undoing the cuffs. Dwayne tried desperately to blink back the orgasmic haze but it refused to leave. He whined sweetly as Chris kissed his cheek and lovingly cleaned him up. Words of love were whispered to him and he mumbled them back as best he could manage. His young lover dressed him again and lifted him into arms.

"C'mon, King, let's get you somewhere more comfortable."

"C-can't... F-food still s-simmering." Dwayne surprised himself that he was even able to speak that much. Chris chuckled lovingly and nuzzled noses with him.

"Awlright, Sugarbelle, this'll have ta do then." Chris kissed his love sweetly as he laid him down gently on the kitchen table. Dwayne flushed brightly but smiled up at his love. He gently pulled him down for a deeper kiss, they could stay like this all day if he was not so hungry, "Don' worry, King. I'll get us some of those lovely beignets you made." Dwayne flushed again but smiled and let his lover go. It was another great morning in New Orleans.

_**~*~End~*~** _

**Author's Note:**

> "Good news, Everyone!" But seriously, I have good news. The next piece of Cemetery Sweethearts is coming along fairly well. I'm mostly working out detail issues but sadly, I don't know when it'll be up....


End file.
